How Can We Move On !
by nakayumii
Summary: Mark dan Haechan merupakan dua manusia yang mencoba untuk move on. "Bagaimana aku bisa move on jika kau selalu ada di setiap ruang gerakku ?". It's NCT Fanfiction pair : MarkHyuck/ MarkChan. *Maaf sebelumnya yg udah baca& review T.T*
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu, mentari dengan tenangnya menyinari bumi,ditambah lagi dengan angin musim semi yang menenangkan membuat siapapun ikut tebuai olehnya. Suara air yang tenang menambah ketenangan yang tercipta di pagi itu.

Mark berjalan dengan santai di tepi sungai itu dengan senyum tertera di wajah tampannya. Pikirannya sudah sampai pada saat dia bertemu Haechan -kekasihnya- yang penuh dengan kejutan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mark ingin segera bertemu dan memeluknya.

"Kira-kira kejutan apa yang akan dia berikan sekarang". Gumamnya, rupanya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Haechan.

Dan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi warna putih yang bercampur merah muda dengan Haechan yang sedang duduk santai di kursi taman sebagai fokusnya. Mark pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Haechan dengan erat.

"sudah menunggu lama ?". Tanyanya pada Haechan dan langsung menautkan tangan mungil Haechan dengan tangan lebarnya.

"tidak,kurasa 15 menit belum terlalu lama". Jawab Haechan dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Mark.

"ehm,baiklah sekarang kejutan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku ?". Tanya Mark dengan tidak sabar mendengar kejutan dari kekasihnya itu. Bahkan,warna auranya bertambah dengan adanya warna kuning.

"Mark hyung, maaf.. kita putus saja ya ?".

Semuanya menjadi hilang dan hitam ...

.

.

.

 **How Can We Move On ?**

Cast : Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno, Jaehyun, Taeyong (Other Cast akan

bermunculan seiring cerita)

Pairing : MarkHyuck/ MarkChan

NoMin

Jaeyong

 **Seluruh Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan SMEnt. Isi cerita murni dari fikiran author . Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ketidaksengajaan/?.**

 _ **Story by Nakayumii**_

 _Italic=flashback_

.

.

.

.

Siang itu mentari bersinar dengan teriknya sehingga membuat semua orang malas melakukan aktivitasnya, termasuk seorang namja yang tengah memanfaatkan jam kosongnya dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mencoba tidur dan menghiraukan suara suara disekitarnya.

"Haechaniee!". Panggil seseorang namja dengan riangnya pada namja yang tengah mencoba menghiraukan sekitarnya-Haechan-.

"eung.. waeyo Jaemin ?" jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Lihat,apa yang kubawa.." ucap Jaemin dengan wajah bahagia sambil menggoyang goyangkan sesuatu di tangannya. "kubelikan satu untukmu" tambahnya

"waahh.. kau tahu saja aku ingin minuman dingin". Ucapnya senang dan mengambil minuman itu dan segera membuka tutupnya lalu meminumnya. "tunggu," ia menghentikan acara minumnya dan melihat kemasan minuman itu.

.

.

" _haaaahh... panas sekaliii aku mulai gatal inii" keluh Haechan sambil menyimpan bukunya dan bersandar pada meja didepannya._

" _ini, minumlah agar panasnya berkurang" ucap Mark memberikan botol minuman itu._

" _eh? Ini kan perpustakaan. Kenapa hyung membawa ini ?" tanya Haechan dengan suara pelan._

" _ssst.. minum saja, dan jangan sampai ketahuan Hwang songsaeng" ucap Mark. Haechan pun meminumnya dengan Mark yang tengah melihatnya meminum itu dengan rakus sambil mengelap peluh sang kekasih dengan sapu tangannya._

" _eung, yoghurt strawberry?" tanya Haechan pada Mark._

" _ne, yoghurt mungkin akan lebih baik di cuaca panas ini". Jawab Mark yang masih mengelap peluh Haechan sayang._

" _kau mau hyung ?" tawarnya pada Mark. "ani,kau minum saja" tolak Mark dengan halus. "kenapa ? Kan hyung yang membelinya"."melihatmu minum saja sudah membuatku sejuk"._

 _Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama._

' _ekhem ..'_

 _Sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi .._

" _Mark Lee, Lee Haechan. Perpustakaan bukan tempat untuk berkencan dan, Dilarang membawa makanan ke dalam perpustakaan.!"_

 _Satu_

 _Dua 'saat kubilang tiga,kau langsung lari arra ?'. Ucap Mark sambil menggenggam tangan Haechan._

 _Tiga_

" _Hei ! Mark Lee ! Lee Haechan !" panggil Hwang songsaeng dengan jengkel._

 _Mark dan Haechan pun berlari dan tertawa bersama menghiraukan pengunjung perpus lain yang menatap mereka sebal._

 _._

 _._

"Haechan-ah !". Panggil Jaemin dengan sedikit gemas melihat Haechan yang hanya melamun melihat botol minuman yang sudah ia belikan untuk Haechan.

"Yoghurt strawberry.." gumamnya. "ada apa dengan yoghurt strawberry? Ah,jangan bilang ini berhubungan dengan Mark sunbae" tebak Jaemin.

"jika dihitung,mungkin sekarang sudah ada setahun kau berpisah dengan Mark sunbae,aku heran pasangan ter-romantis seantero sekolah seperti kau dan Mark sunbae juga ternyata bisa berpisah". Heran Jaemin dan menatap Haechan penuh tanya.

"Karena tak ada segala sesuatupun yang abadi". Jawabnya cuek.

"kau yakin ?". Tanya Jaemin dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

TBC

Haihaii.. Annyeonghaseyo .. Nakayumii imnidaa! FF ini adalah FF Markhyuck pertamakuu ^^. Sebagai permulaan,aku bikin pendek dulu. Karna,aku haus akan FF Markhyuck jadi alangkah baiknya kalau kita mengembangkannya/?. Ohya, biar lebih akrab panggil aja Nakayumii/Yumii. Support kalian sangat berharga bagiku ..

Gamsahamnida..

Arigatou gozaimasu ..

 _ **Nakayumii**_


	2. Closer ?

"Tentu saja" jawab Haechan sambil meminum yoghurt strawberry yang sempat diabaikannya. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau malah balikan dengan Mark sunbae dan kalian hidup bahagia selamanya ?".

 _Uhukk_

Haechan yang tengah meminum kembali Yoghurt strawberry nya seketika tersedak saat mendengat ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau pikir ini dunia dongeng apa ?!" ucap Haechan dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena efek tersedak atau efek ucapan Jaemin tadi.

"Kupikir kau masih mengharapkan Mark sunbae".

"e-eh ? Bicara apa kau ini, tentu saja aku sudah tidak berharap lagi padanya" elak Haechan sambil meremas botol minumannya.

"Jika kau memang tak mengharapkan Mark sunbae lagi,mana mungkin kau bisa melamun hanya karena yoghurt strawberry. Kau mungkin tahu bahwa ada kenangan dibalik yoghurt strawberry itu! Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur". Ucap Jaemin sedikit gemas atas sikap Haechan yang masih ngotot tidak mengharapkan Mark tapi sebenarnya masih mengharap dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja, meninggalkan Haechan yang diam atas ucapan Jaemin tadi.

.

.

.

 **How Can We Move On ?**

Cast : Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno, Jaehyun, Taeyong (Other Cast akan

bermunculan seiring cerita)

Pairing : MarkHyuck/ MarkChan

NoMin

Jaeyong

 **Seluruh Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan SMEnt. Isi cerita murni dari fikiran author . Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ketidaksengajaan/?.**

 _ **Story by Nakayumii**_

 _Italic=flashback_

.

.

.

.

Jaemin tengah berjalan dengan semangat menuju kantin sendiri. Loh,mengapa sendiri ? Kemana sahabat sepaketnya, Haechan ? Seperti biasa, saat panas panas begini Haechan memang suka malas untuk bergerak.

Jaemin dapat melihat kantin yang lumayan penuh sekarang dan diapun memasuki antrian untuk memesan makanan. Perutnya sudah lapar sekali diapun mengantri dengan tenang sebelum seseorang menyalip antriannya. 'Hey! Apa dia tidak diajarkan bagaimana caranya mengantri ?' setidaknya itu batin Jaemin yang mulai kesal.

"ekhem.. maaf, kau menyela antrian. Kau tidak seharusnya menyela antrian seperti itu. Kau harus menghargai o-"."memang kenapa ? Kau keberatan?" tanya seseorang yang menyela antriannya tersebut dan membuat Jaemin tambah kesal."Oh, kau lagi? Hey Lee Jeno! Apa kau tak bosan untuk membuatku kesal ?". Amuk Jaemin. "tidak,aku tidak akan merasa bosan selama orang yang terganggu olehku adalah kau". Ucap Jeno enteng dan mulai memesan makanan. Jaemin yang sangat kesal akhirnya kehilangan nafsu makannya dan keluar dari antrian dan hanya mengambil air mineral dingin dari pendingin lalu membayarnya. Dapat Jaemin lihat Jeno telah membawa makanannya menuju meja yang akan ia duduki bersama Hina, _yeoja_ populer akan kecantikannya.

Dan, sebuah ide muncul untuk membalas perbuatan Jeno. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan mulai menjalankan misinya tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Jeno dan Hina yang tengah memakan makanan mereka dengan sesekali melempar candaan dan ...

SSSRAASHHH

BYUURRR..

Sebotol air mineral dingin meluncur dengan indahnya dari atas kepala Jeno dan turun membasahi sebagian seragamnya. Hina dan hampir seluruh penghuni di kantin mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Jeno yang tengah diguyur air dingin oleh Jaemin "Kurasa air dingin akan sangat bermanfaat untuk menjernihkan fikiranmu yang sangat berdebu itu". Ucap Jaemin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meninggalkan Jeno dan Hina dengan sedikit rasa kesal tapi masih menyinggungkan senyuman kemenangan diwajah manisnya. Jeno yang mulai sadar ia dipermalukan oleh Hina dan penghuni kantin lain hanya Menggeram kesal. "AWAS KAU NA JAEMIN !" teriaknya kesal. Penugunjung kantin yang lain pun kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing masing. Toh,Jeno dan Jaemin bertengkar itu sudah biasa mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Sementara di kelas 12-2, Mark tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Namun, sepertinya lagu yang ia dengarkan sedikit tidak berguna karena pikiran Mark yang entah kemana perginya.

Pikirannya kembali pada waktu dimana ia masih bersama dengan _mantan_ kekasih manisnya,Haechan. Jika pada masa masa mereka masih pacaran dan jam seperti ini datang, mereka akan memisahkan diri menuju atap atau perpustakaan dan mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ bersama. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya bisa mendengarkan lagu sendiri.

Jujur, Mark masih belum rela untuk putus dengan Haechan, apalagi mereka putus secara sepihak dengan Haechan yang menginginkannya. Belum lagi, Mark masih ingin tahu apa alasan Haechan memutuskannya ? Apa karna 'pertengkaran' itu ? Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan beberapa hari setelahnya mereka masih mesra seperti biasanya. Ingin rasanya Mark bertanya pada Haechan, tapi apadaya, Haechan selalu menghindarinya setiap mereka bertemu dan bertemu tatap. Mark sudah pernah bertanya pada sahabat sepaketnya, Jaemin. Tapi apa yang dia dapat ? Mark hanya mendapat omelan dan cacian dari Jaemin dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Hey Mark hyung, Gwaenchana ?" tanya Jeno yang melihat Mark frustasi. "ne, aku tak apa, tapi .. Hey apa yang terjadi padamu sampai basah begini ?" kaget Mark yang melihat Jeno dan seragamnya yang basah dari kepala. "biasa, kali ini dia menyiramku dengan air dingin" jawab Jeno dengan sedikit kesal. "apa tak bosan kau bertengkar terus dengan Jaemin ?". "entahlah hyung, aku ingin mengganti seragamku dulu". Ucap Jeno dan mengambil seragam cadangannya dari tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Mark.

Dan sekarang Mark bingung, entah mengapa Jeno dan Jaemin yang dulu tidak terlalu saling mengenal sekarang sudah seperti _Tom and Jerry_. Jaemin yang merupakan sahabat sepaket Haechan dan Jeno adalah sahabat sepaket Mark mulai berselisih semenjak Mark dan Haechan putus. Jeno yang tidak terima sahabatnya tersakiti karena Haechan memutuskannya hingga terlihat terpuruk dan Jaemin yang tidak terima Haechan dituduh seperti itu dan Haechan juga sama sama tersakiti seperti Mark dan membuat mereka sering bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Jadi, kejadian menyiram air seperti tadi sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah ini.

Mark yang mulai bosan dengan keadaan dikelasnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan keluar dengan _earphone_ yang masih bertengger di telinganya. Saat Mark hendak menuju ruang olahraga, ia dapat melihat Haechan yang berjalan santai menuju arah perpustakaan dengan _earphone_ yang juga bertengger di telinganya. Dan Mark langsung mengikuti Haechan menuju perpustakaan tanpa disadari oleh Haechan. Haechan pun mengambil sebuah novel dan duduk di sudut perpustakaan yang diikuti Mark.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam tanpa Haechan sadari Mark menatap Haechan dengan intens. Mark mengagumi wajah Haechan yang sangat manis, bagaimana wajah serius tanpa menyadari sekitarnya karena novel itu, dan bibir Haechan yang sedikit mengerucut karena terlalu serius dan terbawa cerita yang ia baca, dan bagaimana paras itu mampu membuat Mark jatuh sampai terlalu dalam seperti ini. Namun,paras itu sedikit kurang bercahaya sekarang, tapi tetap membuat Mark semakin merindukan paras pemuda didepannya.

Namun, sekarang Mark hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh. Haechan memang benar benar tidak ingin melihatnya. Tapi,dengan Haechan yang sedang dalam mode 'tidak peduli sekitarnya' sedikit membuat celah bagi Mark untuk melihatnya dalam jarah sedekat ini.

Tapi, hatinya langsung teriris ketika melihat setitik air mata meluncur dari mata bersinarnya. Mungkin cerita yang ia baca sangat sedih sehingga membuat Haechan menangis. Mark yang melihat Haechan mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya menjadi ikut menangis. Bukan karena cerita yang ia baca diam diam, tapi ia menangisi dirinya yang tidak mendapat celah sedikitpun untuk mendekati Haechan lagi. Mark menangisi kesalahannya jika memang benar Haechan memutuskannya karena kesalahannya. Memutar kembali memori-memori saat Mark dan Haechan masih bersama dan itu membuat ia semakin ingin menangis dengan keras dan berbicara pada Haechan tapi, itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa lebih jauh dari Haechan.

"Aku merindukanmu.. kumohon,maafkan aku.. Saranghae" ucap Mark dengan lirih pada pemuda yang masih tetap serius pada apa yang didepannya. Dan meninggalkan Haechan yang masih fokus pada bacaannya.

Setelah Mark pergi, Haechan pun melepas _earphone_ ditelinganya dan menatap tempat yang baru saja ditempati oleh _mantan_ kekasihnya itu. Ya, Haechan menyadari semuanya. Haechan sengaja membiarkan Mark mengikutinya bahkan sampai Mark meninggalkannya barusan. Ia tahu semuanya, karna .. Haechan juga merindukan Mark tapi hatinya belum siap jika harus menerima Mark kembali.

"hiks .. maafkan aku Mark hyung...". Lirih Haechan sambil mengusap tempat dimana Mark duduk tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya, Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah baca cerita yang aneh, bahasa dan penulisannya belum benar dan udah Review .. Gamsahamnidaa T.T

Tapi, yumii belum bisa baca/bales review kalian karena entah kenapa papan review nya gak bisa dibuka T.T barangkali ada yang tau bisa PM yumii yang udik ini T.T

Gamsahamnida..

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

 _ **Nakayumii**_

.

.

.

.

 _Tambahan_ ...

Jaemin membuka lokernya dengan sedikit lesu karena tidak jadi makan siang seketika langsung sumringah karena melihat kotak makan berwarna hijau dan bergambar kelinci dengan memo diatasnya

' _Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan siang tadi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lesu seperti tadi.. kuharap kau suka .. Saranghae ^^'_

Dan Jaemin pun membawa kotak bekal tesebut menuju atap dan memakannya dengan semangat. Setelah selesai, ia menulis sesuatu di atas kotak makan tersebut

' _Terima kasih atas kimbap nya, ini sangat enak dan aku suka .._

 _Jaemin'_

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
